Web materials are a part of daily life. Metal foils, plastic films, non-woven web, bath tissue and paper towels are all examples of web materials. Webs moistened with a functional liquid, or wet wipes are also a ubiquitous part of daily life. In the use of web materials the dispensing of a desired amount of web—no more and no less than the amount desired is problematic. A particular problem arises when it is desired to dispense a desired amount of web using only one hand rather than one hand to dispense and one hand to hold the supply of web during dispensing.
The dispensing of wet wipes presents the additional challenge of providing a dispensing apparatus that preserves the moisture content of the supply of wipes while also enabling the desired amount of web may be dispensed easily.
The present invention provides a simple dispensing apparatus for web material that enables the dispensing of a desired amount of material. The invention also provides a dispensing apparatus for wet wipes that preserves the moisture content of a supply of wipes at a useful level over the life of the supply while enabling easy dispensing of the wipes.